Musings of a Mutated Soul
by key of darkness
Summary: A collecton of drabbles reflecting the thoughts of the major characters in X1, X2, and X3. What do they really think about their mutations?
1. Warren

N/A: Okay, I decided to do a series of drabbles about random X-men characters and I have decided to start off in the movie verse as I have just seen _X-men: The Last Stand _which is the most awesome movie ever, well in my opinion anyway… I just need to write but not commit myself to a long story. So, blargh! Starting with Warren, I'm going to go through some of the major characters from all the movies and write about how they feel about their mutations. I'm going to finish with Xavier and for those of you who didn't stay back ad watch the scene after the credits, it probably won't make sense.

So, here it goes…

_**Warren**_

Warren looked up ad met his own hollow gaze in the mirror. He sighed and leaned heavily on the hand-basin in front of him. Ever since he had come to this place, he had been told that his wings were beautiful, that they were perfect. Everyone wanted to reach out and run their fingers over the soft feathers, but restrained themselves when he flinched away.

They loved them.

He hated them.

Completely. and utterly. hated them. with a passion.

They were an obvious, in your face sign that he was different, and all he wanted to do was to be what his father wanted.


	2. Bobby

_**Bobby**_

Bobby leaned his head back against the head board and stared at the blank wall in front of him. Life was fucked. Completely fucked. He could create ice for crying out loud! Other people had useful powers like telekinesis or telepathy. Peter had super strength and could turn his self into steel. Now that was cool, but what use was ice?

It was cold.

It was wet.

And it melted…creating even more cold and wet.

And now look what he could do, turn himself into ice. How lame was that? And what was more; he didn't even like the cold.


	3. Logan

_**Logan**_

Logan took another swig of beer and plonked himself down on a stool in the kitchen. It was his third bottle tonight and he wasn't even mildly drunk yet. Well that was one good thing about his mutation; he could drink the place dry and only get slightly tipsy. Not that it helped when he wanted to get completely plastered. Though the healing factor was nice. No need to stagger off to a hospital after a fight, well, in most cases anyway.

But what he hated were his claws. Well not his claws per say, but the history behind them. The history he still couldn't remember.


	4. Peter

_**Peter**_

Peter put down his pen and stared down at the picture he had just sketched. Most people would say that it was pretty dark shit, but Peter didn't think so; it was just a way to get the emotions out of his head and heart. It was the way he dealt with things. Ever since his mutation had manifested, he had become more and more depressed, so he drew, and drew and drew until there was no more ink left in the pen. He would draw with whatever he could get his hands on, just so he could feel normal…Just so he could smile.


	5. Jean

**_Jean (X2)_**

Jean winced. Her head hurt like hell and all the kids around her didn't help. Her powers were going nuts and she was starting to get just a little bit scared…Okay, make that freaked out like shit! She could hear everything, just like when she was little, and not only was it down right embarrassing to her certain things from certain people, it was making it hard to see straight. Her head started spinning violently and she sat down suddenly, glad for the chair next to her.

For the first time in seven years she thought to herself, _mutation sucks_.


	6. Scott

_**Scott (X1)**_

What's worse than mutation? Loosing control.

He'd blown a freaking hole in the roof of the train station for Gods Sake! He hated his mutation, but loosing control was worse. He could have gotten someone seriously injured or killed, he'd done it before… he'd lost all control and killed someone. Before the professor, he was in a dark place, unable to open his eyes, let alone see. Always running, always hiding, always full of fear. Never stoping in case someone found him, totally blind to the world.

And even now with these glasses, everything was tainted red…the colour of blood.


	7. Kurt

_**Kurt (X2)**_

Kurt hung upside down from the rafters watching some televised movie. A made for TV flick by the cheesiness of it. It was odd how he could watch TV, and read, while hanging upside down. An acquired talent obviously. It was the only talent that he had a fondness for. He hated his blue skin and his ability to teleport, even if it could get him out of trouble. But his tail and his skin and the pointed ears labelled him as a freak of nature, an abomination of God. If God loves all, why would he cause such pain?


	8. Pyro

_**Pyro**_

The lighter clicked and the flame ignited. His lips formed a sight smirk at the feeling of power the coursed through his body, a spark of power that ignited with the presence of fire. His power, his mutation… his and his alone. Something that made him special, that made him dangerous. The girls always went for the dangerous types. He loved his power, so why did he feel so guilty? Every person he'd hurt had deserved a good back stabbing… even Bobby… and Rouge. He clicked the lighter off and watched it cool as the spark of power hissed and died within him… for now anyway…


	9. Storm

_**Storm**_

So much for a happy ending. Storm sighed and turned away from the window; her mood was making it hard to keep the sky clear. She liked her power, but didn't like the responsibility that came with it. She couldn't go round the country and spread the rain, breaking droughts where it was much needed; things had to take their natural course. Besides, it was too much of strain on other parts of the world… to give, she had to take from somewhere else.

She wished that she could do good and help people, so she stayed at the school and helped the children.


	10. Henry

**_Henry_**

Henry sighed as he slumped into his oversized, double padded, leather chair in front of an even bigger desk. _Built to his proportions _the Professor had said when he had gifted his old friend with them three Christmases ago, he hated his proportions, and his blue fur, which shed year round incidentally. The almost super-sonic hearing was an upside though; he could hear people when they tried to sneak up on him, he could hear every key turn in every lock in this building. It was rather handy when opening safes too… not that he'd ever tried to break into one… not to steal anything anyway.


	11. Kitty

_**Kitty**_

Kitty looked up at the top shelf and reached for the book she needed. When her fingers hit the cool, smooth surface, and then slid right through it. She brought her hand back down and pouted, hoping that she wouldn't start sliding through the floor like you usually didn't when she had these 'power fits' as her mother called them. She was fine with have a power like this, she would rather have the ability to fly, but you get what you're given. She just wished it wouldn't stop and start. So she focused and reached up again, and the book stayed in her hand.

She smiled.


	12. Rouge

_**Rouge **_

Rouge sat at the end of her bed and stared down at her hands, her bare hands, pale, but without gloves for the first time in… well, a long time. She felt tears coming to the corners of her eyes and she wiped them away. What's done is done she reminded herself. She'd made the choice and now she couldn't go back. But she didn't really care.

All she'd ever wanted was a human touch, to know the feeling of soft skin and even softer lips. And now she had that, and all she wanted was her power back….


	13. Magneto

_**Magneto **_

He felt horrible, like he'd been hit by a truck while recovering from a tequila hangover. And more over, he felt used and empty; well that's generally how you would feel if you'd had your powers ripped away from you. At least Charles death was reasonably quick… if slightly painful, but this was drawn out torture. Agony every time he moved, every time he stretched his hand out towards something metal and not have it jump towards him.

But then again… this cure was only a suppression of the mutant gene. If he could just focus on that damn chess piece, maybe it would…

Yes…


	14. Professor Charles Xavier

_**Professor Charles Xavier (bonus scene of X3) **_

He cast out his powers, testing the boundaries in this new form. It was similar to his own, if slightly smaller and with an intact spinal cord, an added bonus. He settled and tried to focus on raising a small vase up into the air. It rattled and then shot up into the air, nearly smashing on the ceiling of the hospital room. Right then.

Note to self:

1. re-learn powers

2. Contact and reassure Storm.

3. Once back at the mansion, re-think Morals and Ethics classes.

4. Once back at the mansion, remove all alcohol and cigars that Logan may have been able to smuggle in. We would not want them to end up in a curious child's hands, especially not some that first sprang to mind.

5. Ring Henry and ask for more funding to go to hospitals.


End file.
